1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a continuously adjustable power-actuated door lock for a motor vehicle door attachable to a motor vehicle body with at least two hinges, and comprising locking means connected, on one hand, with one of a door pillar and a part associated with the door pillar, and connected, on the other hand, with one of a door and a part associated with the door, and including braking means movable between a braking position, in which the door is locked, and a release position, and drive means for displacing the braking means between the braking and release positions and comprising an electric motor controllable in accordance with an actual open position of the door, a direction of the door movement, an instantaneous speed of the door movement, and movement characteristics of the movable door such as weight, inner resistance of a door attachment, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses different continuously adjustable door locks for motor vehicles doors the locking devices of which are operable in braking and release directions in accordance with an actual open position of the vehicle door, the movement direction of the door, an instantaneous speed of the door movement, and movement characteristics of the door such as door weight, inclination of a vehicle, inner resistance of the door attachment, and, sometimes, a force applied to open the door. However, all of the known constructions of such locking devices are formed, more or less, as a separate unit to be mounted inside the vehicle door. The known constructions of the locking devices require the use of a door stay bar and an arrangement for connecting the door stay bar with the locking device, which significantly increases the costs of the door locks with such locking devices. An additional drawback of mounting of a locking device inside the vehicle door consists in that the available mounting space inside the vehicle door, which is already occupied with such vehicle accessories as mirror adjusting device, door lock, window lifter, loudspeaker, etc. . . . is further reduced which, if only because of space considerations, leads to a substantial increase in the costs of production of a locking device. Besides, mounting of a locking device in the interior of a vehicle door is relatively labor-consuming, which additionally increases the costs of using such locking devices.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a continuously adjustable power-actuated door lock for a motor vehicle door which, without losing its effectiveness, would have reduced manufacturing and mounting costs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a compact locking device of the above-described type which would occupy relatively little space.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a locking device of the above-described type which can be mounted simultaneously with attachment of a vehicle door to a motor vehicle.